Then Love Again
by OncerWriter1988
Summary: Emma and Regina are both heart broken as one love dies and the other leaves forever. Through their struggles they bond over broken hearts and become much more than friends. Rated M for possible smuttiness in future chapter. The beginning chapters are a little CS and OQ, but mostly just remnants. SwanQueen is endgame here.
1. Hearts crushed

**I've been itching to writing this for awhile. I saw the opportunity to incorporate SwanQueen into the storyline so I thought I'd write my own version. Beta read by the amazing Claupadfoot! [= I hope you enjoy!**

**_Emma_**

Emma watched as Gold's hand formed around Killian's heart. She was stuck and could only watch as the sound of his heart crackling in the imp's hand sounded throughout the clock tower. Killian looked down struggling to speak one last time as he clenched his chest, mouthing _I love you_ just before he fell to the ground, lifeless. The black dust remains of Killian's heart spilled from Rumplestiltskin's hand as a shrill giggle filled the air. Just then, Belle appeared, just before the hat cleaved him of the dagger she grabbed it and ordered him to take them to the town line. The hat fell to the floor before they vanished, releasing Emma and Snow of their magical hold. Emma darted up the stairs, her mother following her as she knelt down beside him. She shook him, kissed him, and tried frantically to will him to wake up, but she knew Killian Jones was dead and he didn't even know how she felt about him. She hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye or that she loved him, too. Her mother tried to pull her away, but she shrugged away from her arms, cradling Killian against her as she sobbed over his limp body in her arms.

Emma sat there for hours before Snow finally was able to get her to get up so the paramedics could take his body away. She stood at the bottom of the stairs as they wheeled his away, sealed in a zipped up black bag. Her mother pulled her into a warm embrace, but she couldn't feel it, she was numb. She just stared out the door long after they ambulance had left, and long after her mother tried to get her to leave, but failed. Emma finally left with her mother who had not left her side and let her take her home to the loft.

How she got into bed was a haze. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and fast-forward at the same time. The next few days flew by as she stayed in bed, Henry coming in a few times to try and cheer her up, but all she had done was give him a fake smile so he didn't worry too much and then slipped back into her misery once he left.

A week later she heard a voice she didn't expect. Regina was downstairs talking to Snow and David. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but moments later the sound of high heels climbing the stairs filled the loft. Emma laid so that her back was away, she knew Regina was going to try and talk to her, this was her parents last resort. Emma could feel the bed sink a little as Regina sat down, sighing uncomfortably and shaking the bed slightly as she smoothed out her dress.

**_Regina_**

"Emma," Regina started softly, but awkwardly.

"What?" Emma snapped, "You come to try and make me feel better, too? Because it's not going to work."

"You forget, Ms. Swan," Regina said, "I know how you feel more than anyone."

Emma sat up abruptly, "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Regina said coldly, cutting her off, "Daniel's heart was crushed in front of me, and we had a relationship far longer than you and that… Killian." Regina said, reigning in her coldness for the sake of Emma's broken heart. Regina looked down at her lap, "I know how much it hurts, I know you probably feel guilty."

Emma sat looking at her lap, not wanting to look Regina in the eyes as tears began to fall on the blanket surrounding her.

"It's ok to forgive yourself, you didn't do anything." Regina said, her voice softening and the awkwardness starting to fade, "He wouldn't want you to hurt like this, to blame yourself for something you had no control over."

"I should have known!" Emma shouted, as she turned her head quickly towards Regina "I noticed the odd feeling when we kissed, I noticed he was acting strange, but I just ignored it!" Emma was shaking as the sobs wracked through her body.

Regina tentatively put a hand on her back, patting softly, Emma turned and pulled her into a hug. Regina froze at first, not knowing what to do, but as Emma cried harder and harder, Regina remembered the pain she felt when she lost Daniel, and again when she had to let Robin go just a week and a half before. Regina slowly wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her until the sobs slowed and she fell asleep against Regina's soaked shirt. The brunette laid the heartbroken woman on the bed, covering her with the blanket and made her way back downstairs.

Snow and David jumped up as Regina stepped off of the last step, looking for answers as to if their daughter would be ok.

"It's going to take some time," Regina said, placing her hands on the top of a chair and leaning against it "I never really got over Daniel, but I was forced to put on show for your father." A bit of coldness hung in her last words as she looked at Snow.

"But you think she'll be ok?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, she needs to eat," David said, "I'm worried she's not eating enough."

"She has a broken heart," Regina said, standing straight, "I lost a good amount of weight after Daniel died, she probably will, too. Just make sure she eats _something_."

"Thank you so much for coming over here." Snow said, smiling with a tinge of sadness in her eyes, "I know you've gone through some things lately, too."

Regina looked down at her hands, 'Yeah." She said, turning to grab her coat and leave.

"You could stay for dinner if you want?" Snow said, "Henry will be home soon."

Regina almost declined, but the thought of seeing her son's happy face on such a sad day made her stay. Henry stammered through the front door ten minutes later, going on about the crazy rain outside.

"Oh," Henry said, seeing his mom standing there, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to your mother," Regina started, "She's not really up for talking though."

"Yeah," Henry said sadly, "She really loved him. I can't even make her happy."

"Oh, Henry, I'm sure that's not true," Regina said, "Your face could brighten anyone's day, it's just our sadness can sometimes overpower a happy moment."

Henry ran up the stairs, whispering I love you to his mother upstairs as he took off his shoes and dropped his backpack. Dinner started a few hours later, Regina had been convinced to watch a show called "Wipeout" as they waited. Regina had offered to help Snow with dinner, but her stepdaughter insisted that Regina spend time with Henry while she cooked. The smell of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans filled the air, eliciting a few "mmmm" sounds from Henry.

"Ok, dinner's ready!" Snow said, loud enough for Emma to hear.

"Good!" Henry said, "I'm starving!"

The sound of soft footsteps on the steps stopped everyone as Emma descended the stairs, her face still red and tearstained. She looked around the room cautiously before her gaze fell onto Regina.

"You're still here?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes," Regina said, "Still here, I was invited for dinner."

**_Emma_**

Emma sat down slowly as her eyes continued to stay locked on Regina. She had not expected her to be here when she woke up and she felt awkward after pretty much crying herself to sleep in the woman's arms. Emma could still see the stain of her tears on Regina's shirt, which she expected her to want to change as soon as possible. Henry bounded over and sat next to Emma, hugging her sideways.

"I'm glad you came down for dinner." Henry said squeezing her one more time.

"Me, too kid," Emma said, flashing another one of her fake smiles. It seemed to satisfy him because he was digging into the mashed potatoes happily soon after.

Emma ate some of her food, but mostly picked and moved it around. When she saw her mother watching her, she took a few bites to appease her. Henry was going on about some show that he and Regina had been watching, laugh about some girl that had fallen upside down. Emma waited until her mother began taking dishes into the kitchen and Regina said a quick goodbye to make her escape back upstairs. She began climbing up the stairs.

"Mom?" Henry said, stopping her on the 3rd step. Emma turned around, plastering a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Emma said, perkier than she meant to.

"Can we go for a walk?" Henry asked, a glimmer of hope on his face, "I've missed you and I think the fresh air would be good for you."

"Ok, kid," Emma said, "Let me just get dressed and I'll be right down."

Emma went upstairs, wishing she could just crawl back into her bed, but getting dressed instead. Henry was right, the fresh air would be good for her and getting out of her cave of sadness might help. Emma walked down, pretending to ignore the hopeful looks her parents gave her as she grabbed her red leather jacket and walked out the door with Henry.

The cool air from the rainstorm that day felt good against Emma's face, the wind blowing lightly through her golden hair. Their footsteps were the only sound as they walked around the sleepy town. Emma couldn't believe it had been so long since she had been outside.

"Are you feeling better?" Henry asked, looking at his mom, their eyes now level with each other, "You came down for dinner, I took that as a good sign."

"A little bit," Emma said, "But I think it's still going to take me some time."

As the sentence rolled from her lips, the clock tower chimed signaling that it was 8:00 pm. Emma struggled to breathe as she turned to look at the library with the antique looking tower. Flashes of Killian looking at her, those last words he said as he clutched his chest in pain swarm Emma's head. Henry looked at what she had turned to look at and grabbed her hand, steadying her as she swayed on the pavement.

"It's ok, mom, I'm here." Henry said, helping her to a bench a few feet away and wrapping his arms around her. Emma stifled a sob as her teenage son held her, far wiser than his age. Emma shrugged Henry's arms away as the pain subsided a little, quickly wiping the tears away.

"We should start heading back," Emma said, standing up and looking at Henry as he hesitantly stood as well.

"Ok, but tomorrow," Henry said grabbing his mother's hand, "No more hiding, no more moping, He wouldn't want you to be like this." Henry pulled Emma in for a giant hug, not leaving any room for Emma to wiggle away. Emma decided against fighting it and leaned into her son, wrapping her arms around him tightly. They headed home, hand in hand as they talked about anything but what would make her fall to a million pieces, Killian.

**_Regina_**

Regina didn't want to interrupt such a private moment, but when she had almost stumbled upon Emma and Henry she had to admit that she felt a little pain for Emma. The clock going off had been a trigger for a pain deeper than anything and Regina knew all too well that pain every time she went into a stable the first year after Daniel's death.

Turning and rounding her street, she ran her right hand along the finger where her ring had been. She would still have the ring Daniel gave her if she hadn't been so set on vengeance and if she hadn't have had such hate towards Emma Swan. But the past was in the past and Regina intended to keep it there. Henry believed she could change, even if it seemed impossible. Once Regina was home she went up to her room, stripping off her clothes and getting into a nightgown. As she sat on her bed, the loneliness surrounded her. Emma had her family by her side whenever she needed them. Regina had no one, sure she had Henry, but the one man she wanted to be by her side, couldn't be there, not anymore.

Regina climbed under her thick covers, reaching to turn the nightstand light off and then shrugged under her covers, closing her eyes as thoughts of her sweet Daniel turned to thoughts of Robin. Right as she slipped to sleep, her thoughts shifted to a broken, pain ridden Emma.


	2. Baby steps

**Thank you to everyone who has read thus far. I would like to thank Tasha and Claupadfoot for beta reading this chapter for me! Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think and maybe what you'd like to see. Enjoy!**

**_Emma_**

Emma woke up before the sun came up, half because her brother had woken her parents up and half because she just couldn't sleep anymore. She sat up in her bed, throwing the covers off as she moved around the bed to throw her legs over the edge. Her clock next to the bed read "5:15 am" and Emma knew Henry wouldn't be awake for hours on a Saturday. Standing up she walked softly so her mother didn't know she was awake and went to her closet to get some clothes. After changing she was certain her mother had gone back to bed and she tiptoed down the stairs carrying her boots in her hand. As she descended the stairs she ducked her head and looked at her parents bed, which was missing her mother.

"Where are you going?" Snow said softly from the door to the bathroom. Emma snapped her eyes on her mother who was drying her hands with a hand towel.

"Oh, uh, I was going to go for a little walk." Emma said, walking the rest of the way down the stairs and to the dining table.

"Want some company?" Snow asked, moving a chair at the table to sit next to Emma as she put her boots on.

Emma didn't speak at first, thinking if she wanted her to come or not, "I think I'd rather just go alone." Emma said, looking back at her deflated mother.

"Ok, well, if you ever want to talk or anything, I'm here." Snow said before getting up and making her way back to the bed.

"Thank you." Emma said before her mother made it to her bed, "For understanding."

"Anytime." Snow said, sadness in her eyes as she climbed into bed, her father wrapping his arms around Snow in his sleep.

Emma finally got outside, the brisk early morning air dancing across her face as she made her way through town. She could see the dim light of the sun about to rise and she rushed a little to make her way to the docks. The sails on the boats gently swayed in the wind as she came up to the bench on the dock facing the horizon. The sun had begun to peek over the mountains in the distance and Emma closed her eyes for just a moment.

Henry had been right that night, Killian wouldn't want her to be like this, to lock herself away and push away the people that loved her. It was ironic that the only person she had even let talk to her was Regina. She was friendly with her but she wasn't sure if she considered her a friend. But she had been where Emma was, she had felt that horrible pain in her heart that seemed to never go away or even dull. Regina had held her as she cried and didn't even care that she completely soaked her shirt. That was a side of her that Emma had never seen.

"You, too?" A familiar voice said softly. Emma snapped her eyes open to see Regina making her way to the bench.

"I- yeah." Emma said looking at her hands. Regina sat next to Emma, folding her hands into her lap as she looked at the horizon. The two women sat silent as the sun peeked over the horizon, casting a pink hue over the harbor.

"He told me 'Then love again'," Regina said, breaking the silence they had been sitting in for quite some time.

"Huh?" Emma said, looking at Regina with furrowed eyebrows.

"Daniel, his last words to me were 'Then love again'," Regina said, turning towards the confused blonde, "And I think Hoo- Killian would want the same for you. He would want you to be happy."

"How would you know what he would want for me?" Emma snapped, "You hated him."

"Because I know that kind of love. If I had died, I would have wanted Daniel to find someone else, to be happy." Regina looked away from Emma and down at her hands, "I wouldn't want him to hurt this much for me."

Emma looked at Regina, the pain she was reliving was evident in her body language. Emma knew now how her pain could have caused her to go to a dark place. She wanted nothing more than for Gold to pay for what he did to Killian and being banished just didn't seem like enough punishment. Emma looked away from Regina and looked back at the sun that was now beginning to rise into the sky before closing her eyes wishing the person next to her was Killian.

**_Regina_**

Regina looked over at the blonde next to her. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in the ocean air. She wasn't sure what stage of grief Emma was in, but she knew it would be awhile before she hit acceptance. Regina tentatively reached her hand out and grabbed Emma's, the blonde flinching as her eyes flew open and looked at her hand clasped with Regina's. She expected Emma to pull away, but instead she squeezed her hand before closing her eyes once more, lifting her head as she took a deep breath. Regina followed suit as the sun began to warm their faces, evaporating the cool moisture in the air.

Regina released Emma's hand after awhile, standing up and smoothing her skirt down. She looked at Emma, dried tears on her cheeks as she wiped at her face with a handkerchief, "KJ" embroidered in the corner.

"I'm going to go for some drinks tonight," Regina said, breaking the silence, "You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

"Um, yeah, I need to get out of the house more anyway." Emma said standing up. The two women walked away from the pier, Regina going to her car that she had parked just a few feet from the docs. She watched as Emma started to walk away from the parking lot and to the street.

"I can give you a ride." Regina said after her.

"No," Emma said, smiling softly, "I think I'd rather just walk a little bit." Emma turned and began walking back to her parents loft.

Regina climbed into her Mercedes as Emma disappeared around the corner. As she drove past her she waved, but Emma wasn't looking, she was looking down at her feet with her hands in her pockets. She wasn't sure why she felt so bad for Emma, she had hated her and her mother for a long time, but something about that pain in Emma's eyes, the same pain that had reflected at Regina in all of her mirrors made her feel compassion for her son's biological mother.

**_Emma_**

Emma got home just after 7, surprisingly everyone was awake, including Henry. Breakfast was in full swing, the smell of eggs, bacon, and fresh biscuits filled the entire loft. Emma's stomach growled as she put her jacket on the coat hanger and sat at the table with Henry who was engrossed in a book.

"Hey, kid," Emma said, as her mother sat a plate of food in front of her.

"Hey." Henry said surprised, "Where'd you go? You were gone when I woke up."

"Just for a walk," Emma said, "I watched the sunrise at the docks." Emma caught a hopeful look that her parents exchanged as they squeezed each other's hands, no doubt unaware that she had seen it.

"We were talking about going to dinner at Granny's tonight." Snow said as she sat the rest of their plates on the table.

"Oh, uh, sure," Emma said taking a bite of her food and swallowing, "I might have to leave early, I'm meeting Regina for drinks." Emma avoided eye contact as she felt all eyes on her.

"Really?" David said, "I didn't know you guys were that close."

"It's just to get my mind off of things," Emma said, taking another bite and looking at the surprised looks are her parents faces, "No big deal."

"Ok," Snow said satisfied, sitting down at the table and taking a sip of her coffee.

The rest of breakfast finally felt a little normal, they talked about Henry's school activities, the weather, and her little brother Neal. Everyone seemed to steer clear of Killian talk and Emma appreciated that more than they knew. Henry went to watch his Saturday morning shows as Emma took her plate to the sink, her mother following. As she turned around she was met with an ambush hug from her mother, her hand cradling her head as Emma tentatively wrapped her arms around her.

"What was that for?" Emma said as her mother slowly pulled away and looked at her, tears forming in Snow's eyes.

"It's just great to see a real smile on your face." Snow said, smiling back at Emma, "It's been awhile since I've seen one from you." Her mother smoothed her hair before placing a kiss on Emma's forehead.

Emma had fooled herself into thinking her parents bought all of the fake smiles and masks. Who was she kidding, they were her parents, of course they could see through her mascaraed. Emma smiled as a lone tear trailed down her face, she was happy to finally be smiling for real, too.

**_Regina_**

Regina stood in her closet, trying to figure out what to wear for drinks with Emma in a few hours. She felt silly picking out an outfit for drinks with Ms. Swan, but she couldn't help, but obsess over every detail. Regina didn't really wear pants unless it was a pantsuit, but it felt weird going for drinks all dressed up. She settled for a pair of black slacks and a red turtleneck with a black blazer. She chose her red pumps to match. She didn't want to wear too much make-up so she settled for a subtle look. After she got dressed, she went downstairs and looked at her face in the mirror. Why was she nervous? Regina rolled her eyes at herself and walked out the door, getting into her car and driving to the Rabbit Hole.

When she arrived she spotted Emma right away. She was wearing what she had been wearing that morning, her signature jeans, white tank top, and red leather jacket. Regina walked over, taking the stool next to Emma as she rose her hand at the bartender.

"What can I get you, your majesty?" The man behind the bar asked.

"It's Regina, and I'll have a shot of tequila." Regina said, "Put it and Emma's drinks on my tab."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Emma said.

"I insist," Regina said, "We're drowning our sorrows together, and I invited you."

"Well, if you insist," Emma said, looking to the bartender, "Hit me again, rum."

Regina made a face at her choice as she downed her first shot, the tequila burning as it went down. As she sat it down she waved for another one. Emma caught the look on her face as she ordered another rum.

"I know," Emma said, "You don't do rum."

"Yeeeaah," Regina said, "I don't know how you can stand it."

"I feel the same about tequila." Emma said chuckling, "I guess I just got used to drinking rum with Killian."

Emma's body froze as his name spilled from her lips effortlessly. Before any tears could form she cleared her throat and downed the shot in her hand. Regina downed her second shot as she watched Emma order another shot of rum, realizing that the blonde had been there longer than her.

"How many have you had?" Regina asked.

"Does it matter?" Emma said, downing another shot before waving for another one.

"If you're going back home to Henry, then yes it does." Regina said, sounding sterner than she meant to. Emma was an adult, but if she was going to stumble into a loft where her son lived, she would not allow it.

"I guess I'll just have to get a room at Granny's then." Emma threw back another shot, not waving for another shot as she looked at Regina, "What's the point in drowning my sorrows if I have a shot block?"

"Point taken," Regina said, "At least let me off a spare bedroom at my house."

Emma snapped her eyes to Regina, confused.

"Really?" Emma said, "Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Not as awkward as trying to get you checked into Granny's falling over drunk." Regina said, throwing her shot back.

"True." Emma said, "I guess your house it is."


	3. Drunken Consequences

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Beta read by the lovely thewickedregal and Tasha! Feel free to leave reviews and thank you for the favorites and follows! Enjoy!**

**_Emma_**

Regina helped Emma up the walkway as she walked unsteadily towards the red front door of the Mayor's mansion. Emma slid down to the ground as Regina rifled through her key ring to get to her house key.

"Oook," Regina said as she bending down and hoisting Emma up with strength the blonde wasn't expecting.

"Woah," Emma said, giggling as she stumbled into the large house.

Emma slightly swayed as they got into the door, Regina helping her up the few steps in the foyer.

"Alright," Regina said at the bottom of winding stairs to the second floor, "Let's get you to bed."

Regina guided her up the steps slowly, correcting her when she almost fell backwards, her knees slightly buckling. Once they got to the room Regina helped Emma onto the bed, turning down the opposite side and then helping the drunk blonde take off her boots, jacket, and jeans to get under the covers.

Emma was finally lying in the bed softly giggling as Regina leaned in to fluff the pillow under Emma's head. That's when Emma's body moved on it's own, that's when Emma grabbed Regina by the shirt collar and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The rum in her head hazed the feeling, but the arousal she felt wasn't hazy at all. Regina had frozen at first, but seemed to relax against her lips as Emma deepened the kiss. Then as quickly as Emma had started the kiss, Regina ended it by pulling away quickly, straightening her jacket as she stood up.

"Umm," Regina said, wiping at her mouth gently, "Ok."

Emma pretended to pass out, as Regina looked at her confused her hand going to her lips again. She made a quick exit soon after, her heels clicking in the hallway and down the stairs. Emma felt just as confused as Regina looked and once she was sure she was gone she sat up furrowing her eyebrows as she mimicked the brunette by touching her lips as well.

"What the hell?!" Emma whispered harshly to herself, flopping herself back down on the pillow and staring at the ceiling until the haze of alcohol in her system drew her to sleep.

**_Regina_**

Regina awoke the next morning exhausted, the events of the night before had played in her head all night and into her dreams. She wondered if last night actually happened. What was going on? Had Emma really kissed her last night? Had she really kissed Emma back? Regina sat up and tussled her hair as she looked up, trying to rid her brain of these thoughts. They were drunk and these things tend to happen when you've had too much to drink, right?

Regina got out of bed, the sun higher than she expected it to be. The clock read 10:15 am.

"Crap!" Regina said to herself, figuring the Charming's were probably freaking out with worry over where Emma was. Regina rushed to throw on a simple outfit, still looking fabulous as she ran to the spare room, her stockinged feet beating against the wood floor in the hallway. Once she got to the room she noticed the door wide open. She walked in slowly only to find the bed made and the room empty. She scrunched here eyebrows as she turned to go downstairs, a pieced of paper catching her eyes on the table by the door.

_Regina,_

_I left early so Henry and my parents wouldn't worry. Thank you for the hospitality, I had fun last night._

_Emma_

Regina replaced the paper onto the table and went upstairs, confused. Did Emma even remember what happened last night? Regina didn't know how she felt about what had happened. She had a feeling last night that she wasn't sure meant anything, but she was conflicted it what to do. Should she try to talk to Emma about what happened? Regina decided she should at least find out so she went back upstairs to continue getting dressed.

**_Emma_**

Emma had left Regina's just 2 hours after she had fallen asleep. She had still been drunk, but chugging water in Regina's kitchen had helped a little before she quietly slipping out of the mansion that night. Her walk home had been full of confusing thoughts. Why had she kissed Regina? She had to admit Regina had nice lips and was a good kisser, but the more Emma thought about Regina's lips and that kiss the more confused she got. She had never felt that way towards a woman before. That arousal and sensual urge towards Regina was something very new. She knew she liked men, she had a son and had thought about the possibility of children with Killian, but could she feel the same thing with a woman?

Emma woke up with the same questions swirling in her head, pushing some of the grief of Killian's death away for confusion to replace it. Emma felt like no amount of walks or thinking would ever make sense of the events of the night before. Emma sat up, still wearing her clothes from the night before, and gently climbed out of bed to change into something comfortable. Her mother and Henry were already at the table having cereal, her father was feeding Neal in the rocking chair.

"Two days in a row." Snow said smiling, "Looks like you're doing a little better."

Emma winced at the noise her head pounding, "Oh, not so loud." Emma said, going to the bathroom for pain medicine.

"Have fun last night?' David said softly as Emma walked out of the bathroom to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

"Yeah, from what I remember." Emma said, taking the medicine and sitting the glass on the counter, wincing again when she sat it down too hard. Emma turned around and leaned on the counter, tilting her head back as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't know you were such a party animal." Snow said, softer this time than before.

"I don't usually drink that much," Emma said, opening her eyes and smiling at her mother through the pain from the light in the room, "I guess I just lost track of how many I was drinking."

"That happens when you're in pain." David said, standing up and walking to put a sleeping Neal in his crib, "You just want to numb it."

"I- yeah." Emma said, walking to the dining room table and sitting next to her mother, "But that won't be happening ever again. It was a one time thing."

"Good," Henry said, smiling at his mother as he continued to eat his cereal.

**_Regina_**

Regina raised her hand to knock on the door of the small loft, lowering her hand before she knocked. She turned around to leave, but the nagging feeling in her gut told her she needed to know what Emma remembered. As she turned around to knock on the door, it flew open, the blonde standing a few feet away, almost running into her.

"Oh," Emma said, "Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma looked confused, maybe even a little nervous.

"I just came to see how you were," Regina lied, "You had a lot to drink last night."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Emma said smiling, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the action causing a feeling that Regina ignored.

"Good," Regina said, turning to leave before she turned back around, "Were you heading out?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I was going to run to the store for Mary Margaret."

"Mind if I join you?" Regina asked awkwardly, "I just wanted to talk a little bit about last night."

"Uh, yeah sure," Emma said smiling as she closed the door behind her and lead the way down the stairs and out of the building.

Emma climbed into her bug, motioning for Regina to get into the passenger seat.

"So," Emma said, turning over the engine and pulling away from the curb, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask what you remembered from last night?" Regina asked her heart quickening as she awaited a response.

**_Emma_**

Emma was frantic, but she was lucky that she had years of practice putting on a mask.

"What exactly do you mean?" Emma said coolly, "Honestly after about the 5th shot of tequila things get a bit hazy." Emma laughed trying to continue to play it cool.

"Oh," Regina said, seemingly deflated. Did she remember the kiss?

"I think I remember being at your house? Then I remember getting up and going home. Why did something happen?" Emma bated, hoping Regina didn't remember what she thought she did.

"Oh, no," Regina said looking at her hands in her lap, "I just said some things I thought would help you, but if you don't remember them, I suppose they won't help." Regina seemed to become guarded all of a sudden. Emma was used to it, but after last night it stung a little more than usual.

Emma parked her car along the street as she got out of the car, Regina sat in the car a few beats before exiting as well. She looked like she wanted to say something to her, but instead she turned and walked back the way they had driven without another word. Emma shrugged her shoulders and went into the store.

**_Regina_**

Regina had to admit a small part of her had wanted Emma to remember, but the other part of her was terrified that she did remember and was just pretending. Regina walked home and got into her house as fast as possible, grabbing the note Emma had written and reading it one more time.

_Regina,_

_I left early so Henry and my parents wouldn't worry. Thank you for the hospitality, I had fun last night._

_Emma_

The period at the end of the note was darker than the one before it, almost as if Emma had left the pen their too long before signing her name. Regina shook her head, probably overthinking everything as she went to the kitchen and shoved the note in a drawer with other papers. She went to her study and poured herself some whiskey despite it being before noon. She downed the glass and decided against another as she braced herself with her arms against the liquor cabinet.

**_Emma_**

The drive back home from the store was strange. She had driven in her car by herself many times, but not with this kind of energy lingering in the small space. Once she got home she sat for a few minutes, going over her head the hesitation in Regina's voice, the way she seemed to build a wall right after their conversation. Emma shook her head, getting out of her car and grabbing the groceries from the back seat. Emma walked in to find big laughter filling the air.

"What going on?" Emma said smiling, watching as Henry turning his beaming face towards her.

"Oh we were just playing a game," Henry said, "We give one small clue and guess which story from my book that we're talking about."

"Oh, cool," Emma said sitting the groceries on the counter, her mother beginning to put them away, "I'm in."

"Really?" Henry said, surprised and excited at the same time.

"Yeah, kid, really." Emma smiled, as she helped her mother put the groceries away.

"Ok, here's one," Henry said, flinching with excitement, "Cleaning."

"Oh, Cinderella?" Emma said, stopping as she reached into an empty bag.

"Nope." Henry said, smiling proudly.

"Oh!" Her mother said, "Rumplestiltskin and Belle!"

"Well, Beauty and the Beast, but close enough." Henry said, laughing. Snow, David, and Emma joining in on the happiness, the loft full of love and laughter as they continued their game into lunch.


	4. Unexpected Evidence

**I hope you enjoy! Beta read by the lovely thewickedregal! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**_Emma_**

Emma woke up the next day, before everyone else again, as she looked at her clock that read 5:30 am. Emma had not expected to be ready to get back to work so fast, but today seemed like the perfect day. A shower, make-up, and getting dressed later, Emma could hear Henry and her parents stirring. Fishing in the kitchen she got out the eggs and bacon before getting the bread and coffee out as well. She smiled as her mother lifted her head up to see her cooking breakfast, the smell of coffee filling the loft. The sun had started to rise as the clock changed to 6:45 am. Emma set the table, placing a pile of eggs and bacon on each plate. Henry stumbled down the stairs as she went to the kitchen to get the milk and orange juice, pouring a small glass of each for Henry and herself.

"Why are you up so early?" Henry asked rubbing his eyes, his hair going in many different directions.

Emma laughed, "I have to go back to work sometime and you need breakfast before school." Emma said, placing the small glasses with his beverages before him.

"Work?" Snow said tiredly as she walked into the kitchen to fish out three coffee cups and fill them each.

"Are you sure you're ready?" David said as he carried a cranky Neal in his arms, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

"I promised Henry no more moping and I have to get back in the game sometime," Emma said turning to put milk and sugar in her coffee before turning around and leaning on the counter, "Might as well start now."

"How about you start with just a half day?" Snow said, concern in her voice.

"Fine," Emma said, "If it will make you feel better, I'll take a half day."

"Yes," Snow said, "It really would, Emma, you need to take baby steps."

They all sat and ate their breakfast, talking about the game they had played the night before, laughing and enjoying the meal before David and Emma left for the station.

**_Regina_**

Regina and Snow had agreed to try and co-mayor the town since the death of Killian. Snow was so worried about Emma that she couldn't fathom leaving her side in a time when she needed her the most. Since they had been successful in being a united front in the Enchanted Forest before Zelena happened, Regina didn't see a problem with trying it in this world as well. Regina walked into the familiar office, noting the horrid decorating choices of Snow's that she had seen before as she walked to the desk, a large pile of paperwork sitting in the center.

"Of course," Regina said to herself disdainfully, "Never leave a princess to do a queen's job." Regina sat at the desk, pulling her black-framed glasses on to begin sorting the work from least to most important.

"Hey, mom," Henry said, walking in with his backpack slung over his shoulder, "I thought I'd come say hi before I head to school."

Regina looked over her classes at Henry as a smile crept across her face, "Hey, sweetheart, How are you?"

"I'm good," Henry said, slightly guarded, "My mom went back to work today."

"Wow, already?" Regina said, shocked, "Is she sure she's ready?"

"She seemed ready," Henry said, "She got up super early and made every breakfast. She was already dressed and everything."

"Well, I hope she has a good day back." Regina said, slightly forcing the smile she gave to Henry.

"Do you think you could check up on her?" Henry said, "Just for me?"

Regina sat for a moment, "Sure." She said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Henry said, running over to her and kissing her on the cheek before darting off to school.

**_Emma_**

Emma walked into the sheriffs' station following her father as they went into the office. A pile of papers caught her eye as her father rifled through them and handed Emma a few.

"How about for today you do some light work?" David said, sitting down.

"And by light work you mean I'm on desk duty." Emma said deflated as she walked to one of the desks in the station and looked through the papers.

David sighed as he stood up and walked over to Emma, "It's only for a week, two weeks at most."

"Two weeks!" Emma said throwing the papers on the desk.

"You've been through something traumatic, Emma." David said, cupping her face in his hand to face her to him, "I'm happy you're ready to get back to work, but you need to remember what your mother said, it's going to take baby steps."

Emma looked down, "Fine, but no more than two weeks." Emma grabbed the papers, reading things like "Pongo digging in neighbor's trash". Emma sighed as she began to write down things and pick up the phone.

"I promise," David said, "No more than two weeks."

Emma made several phone calls, filed some paperwork, and labeled some evidence. David left an hour before to answer a call as Emma grabbed the evidence and walked it to the evidence vault. As she walked into the room a shiny object caught her eye inside a box. Emma put the evidence in her hand away and walked to the box mark only with an 'X". Emma lifted the box to see a black leather jacket, boots, a red vest, and a silver hook. Emma couldn't breathe as it seemed the room began to spin around her. She tried to reach the door, but her legs buckled under her as the tears started to stream down her face. Just before she hit the floor into a pile of sobbing pain, a pair of strong arms surrounded her.

"Shhhhhhh," Her father said, kneeling down to sit with her and craddling her like a child on the floor, "It's ok, I'm here."

David stroked her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably, unconsciously rocking her as if she were a baby. It was the first time she let him be her father in the way he had always wanted to be. They sat a little longer before Emma pulled away, wiping her eyes as she crawled away and then stood up. Emma looked at her father as he stood and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you ok?" David asked, moving the stray hair away from her face, tears still rolling down her face.

"Um, yeah," Emma said, straightening up and wiping her face, "It just caught me off guard. I'm fine."

"Maybe you should head home." David said, guiding her back into the office are, "Your shift is almost over anyway, I can finish up."

"Ok," Emma said, giving her father one more hug before exiting the station.

**_Regina _**

It had taken Regina 4 hours to get through the piles to organize them and she still hadn't started working through them. She glanced at her watch, noticing it was almost noon and remembered the promise she had made to Henry that morning. Standing up and smoothing her skirt down, she opened the drawer and pulled out her car keys. As she walked out she grabbed her coat form the coat rack and made her way to the sheriff's station.

When she pulled up she noticed that Emma's car wasn't there, but she figured they had carpooled. Regina got out and walked in, realizing that Emma wasn't there. She went into the office where David was sitting, filing papers.

"I thought Emma was working today." Regina said, startling David.

"Oh, she only worked a half day today," David said, looking back down at his work.

"Oh, I promised Henry that I'd check on her, but looks like she had a good day today." Regina said before turning to leave.

"Actually," David said, stopping Regina's departure, "She kind of had a horrible day."

"How so?" Regina said, faking interest.

"It's my fault," David said, "I have a box of Killian's things locked in the evidence vault. I didn't want to keep it at the loft because I knew it would hurt Emma to see it and I honestly didn't think she would see it here. I marked it 'X'."

"Ahh, I see." Regina said, "Well, I hope tomorrow is better." Regina turned again to leave.

"Should she come back in tomorrow?" David said, "After what happened today?"

Regina turned back around, "The best thing for her is to get back on the horse. She needs to see his things. She needs to go through them, wear them, and cry. That is all apart of grief. Hiding them away and pretending that he didn't die won't help her. And neither will keeping her home and not getting on with normal life, however normal it is for her without him."

"Do you think you could talk to her again?" David said, "Maybe not out for drinks this time though."

"I suppose," Regina said, "I guess I could take her to dinner or something."

"That would be perfect," David said, "I'll let Emma know… thank you, Regina. I know you don't have to do this."

"You're right, I don't," she said coldly before softening her features, "But she is Henry's mother, too, and I'm sure it is effecting him." They both looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before she left the station, nervous about that night.

**_Emma_**

Emma entered the loft to find her mother in the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Emma asked confused as she hung her jacket on the coat rack.

"I'm on my lunch break," Snow said turning to Emma with a sad look on her face, "and your father called me and told me what happened today."

Snow quickly walked towards Emma and pulled her into a warm embrace as Emma's body froze. After a few seconds Emma melted into her mother's arms, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Snow pulled away, wiping Emma's cheeks before cupping her face.

"Are you ok?" Snow asked, looking into Emma's eyes. The blonde pulled away as she made her way to the dining room table.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Emma said, folding her arms in front of her and resting her head on them.

"We're just worried about you, Emma," Snow said sitting next to her and placing a hand on her back, slowly rubbing in circles.

Emma lifted her head, "I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore. I'm tired of all the sad looks, the whispers when I go into town," Emma gestured towards her mother, "the babying."

Snow stopped rubbing Emma's back, a deflated look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, "I just, I want things to go back to normal."

"They will." Snow said, "It's just going to take some time."

Emma straightened up, wiping the tears from her face yet again in one day.

"Oh, your father said that he talked to Regina about taking you out to dinner to talk?" Snow said, "He said it would be good for you, you know, since she's been where you are."

Emma sighed and got up, "I guess, what time?"

Snow got up excitedly, walking around the table, "Six thirty."


	5. Awkward Silences

**This story was beta read by the amazing thewickedregal. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you as always for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**_Regina_**

Regina rung her hands anxiously as she sat at the table she had reserved at the only fancy restaurant in Storybrooke. Granny's was ok, but if Regina had to take Emma to dinner, she was at least going to get something a little better than burgers and grilled cheese. Just before she lifted her hand to ask for some water, Emma strode in wearing a dress, much to Regina's surprise. Regina stood as Emma got closer, sitting once she began to sit and the waiter pushed in her seat. They both sat awkwardly for a few minutes, Regina sipping on the water the waiter had refilled as Emma picked up the menu.

"So," Emma said, flipping through the pages of the menu, "What's good here?"

"Uh," Regina said, picking up the menu, "I'm not sure, I don't come here often."

The awkward silence resumed as they sat looking at their menus. Once they ordered, the waiter took their menus, leaving them with nothing to hide behind.

"So," Emma said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"So," Regina said, looking around awkwardly, "Your father said you had a tough time today."

Emma looked down, visibly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation, "Yeah, a little."

"From what he told me it was more than just a little hard time." Regina said, "You need to face the pain or it will eat you alive." Regina tried so hard not to get up, walk over to Emma, and shake her.

"I can't," Emma said, "Not yet, it's too soon."

"It will always be too soon." Regina said, Emma meeting her gaze, "It will always make you feel like he just died, it will always be too painful."

"I just can't," Emma said, holding back the tears as she kept eye contact with the brunette across the table, "now can we please talk about something else?" Emma looked away as the waiter delivered their food to their table. Regina nodded to the waiter as he left them to continue their conversation.

"Your parents asked me to take you out so I could talk to you about how you've been." Regina said, straightening up, "You may think that you're putting on a happy show, but everyone can see through your little mascaraed."

"Oh really," Emma said, visibly getting angry. Regina began to get angry herself.

**_Emma_**

"Yes, you're an open book, Emma." Regina said coldly as she sat back.

"I don't need this crap," Emma said standing up and throwing the napkin that was in her lap onto the table, "I can't believe I kissed you." With those words, Emma froze. Had that really just come out of her mouth?

Regina's face went white as Emma stood there, "You-" Regina started before pulling Emma down by the arm and speaking lower, "You remember? I thought you were too drunk to remember that?" Emma pulled her arm away and walked out, trying to catch her breath as thoughts swirled in her head. Once she got outside the cool air made her aware of the tears streaming down her face. She took in a deep breath just as Regina burst outside behind her.

"Emma," Regina said, almost lovingly, "let me explain."

Emma whipped around, Regina noticing her tears, "Explain what? I don't even know what happened. I don't know why I did it, what it meant, I'm just so-"

"I know," Regina said, "I'm confused, too. You may have initiated the kiss, but for whatever reason, I kissed you back."

Emma stood for a moment, her hand going to her lips as she turned around.

"What do we do now?" Emma said, her eyes wide as she trembled in the cool night air.

"Now we really need to talk." Regina said, jutting her eyebrows up.

Emma wasn't sure if she was trembling because of the cold or the nervous breakdown she felt coursing through her brain and body. All she knew was that she definitely needed some time to thing on her own, some time to figure out what that kiss meant before talking to the one person she wasn't sure how she felt about.

"I think I need to go think first." Emma said, walking away, Regina following her, Emma stopped and turned around, putting her hand into the air, "Alone…" She said, noticing the deflated look in Regina's face, "For now." Emma turned and left, Regina staying behind as she walked until she reached her thinking spot, the docks.

**_Regina_**

Regina didn't know what to do. This woman, this blonde, frustrating woman, was causing all kinds of emotions Regina had no control over. As she walked to her car, she remembered the kiss, her heart beating faster, her hands in Emma's golden hair. What was happening? She hated this woman. She had tried to kill this woman and here she was feeling so many things that she had only felt towards 2 people her entire life, Daniel and Robin.

Regina climbed into her car, driving to pick Henry up for her night with him. As she pulled in, she saw Emma walking back, arms clutched around her body because she wasn't wearing a coat. Regina jumped out of the car, startling Emma.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked too eager for her own taste.

"Y-yeah," Emma said, avoiding eye contact, "I'm fine, just a little cold, but I'm right here so…" Emma shivered a little, eliciting an odd feeling of protection from Regina as she walked over and took her coat off to put it on Emma.

"W-what?" Emma said, shrugging away from the brunette, "I said I'm fine, just… just give me some space ok?"

Regina moved away, rejection seeping into her heart as she walked back to her car, turning to see the blonde disappear into the building and Henry to walk out.

"Hey," Henry asked, opening the car door and throwing his backpack in, "How was your date?"

Regina's eyes widened, "It wasn't a date, just trying to help her cope." Regina explained, Henry seeming to buy it as he climbed into the car.

**_Emma_**

Emma walked into the door, shivering just one more time as the warmth of the loft warmed her chilled skin. Her parents were sitting on the floor as her baby brother enjoyed tummy time. Both of them looked up in surprise to see Emma so soon.

"Hey!" Snow said happily, "How was dinner with Regina?"

"Um," Emma said, trying to stifle her trembling lip, "It was…"

"Emma, what happened?" David asked, getting up and moving quickly towards her, "What did she do?"

"Nothing," Emma said, "It wasn't her… I just, I'm so lost."

Emma buried her face in her father's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She couldn't tell her parents that she thought she may have feelings for Regina or that she had kissed her not even a week before and something inside her wanted to do it again or to see where that kiss would have led. Instead she sobbed into her father's chest, his arms cradling her for reasons he thought he knew, but he had no idea.

Emma broke away after getting as much as she could out of her system, her parents insisting that she get some rest. She climbed upstairs, disregarding the fact that she never got to eat her dinner, and changed out of the dress she has subconsciously worn for Regina. Shrugging into an old t-shirt of Killian's, the only object of his that didn't make her sob uncontrollable, she climbed into bed, sleep taking her faster than she expected.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of a voice she wasn't expecting, Regina's. Emma darted out of bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants before walking down the stairs as casually as possible. She smoothed her hair as Regina's gaze fell on her, the brunette's eyes softening as they met Emma's. The room fell silent as Emma went to the kitchen.

"Hey," Regina said softly, "I thought we could go for a walk."

"Uh, sure," Emma said hesitantly, "I guess we could go on a quick walk."

"Ok…" Regina started, "Um, I will meet you at the docks?... say in an hour?"

"Yeah, sure, see you then." Emma tried to keep it short, acting as she always did around Regina in front of her parents as hard as it was.

"Ok." Regina said, and left it at that, gently getting off of the stool she had been sitting on and making a quick salutations as she exited the loft.

**_Regina_**

Regina sat at the docks, trying to play in her head what she was going to talk to Emma about. She had been up all night thinking about the kiss, about the dinner and what everything meant and what these feelings she was having meant. She checked her watch on the underside of her wrist one more times, noting that Emma was 20 min late. She looked over her shoulder as she smoothed her skirt for the 5th time, feeling like a fool for thinking Emma would rush to come talk to her. Just as she felt like she should just leave, she heard someone clear their throat.

Regina turned her head fast to see Emma standing there, wearing a different outfit and jacket than the usual.

"Hey," Regina said, turning her head around and patting at the seat next to her.

Emma walked around, sitting down next to Regina, but keeping her distance.

"I thought we were going for a walk," Emma said, looking away from Regina as if she didn't want to be seen with her.

"I thought we could sit down and talk first." Regina said, looking down at her hands, "I was up all night trying to figure out what went on during that kiss."

"And what did go on?" Emma said, turning towards Regina.

"I'm still not all that sure," Regina said, looking up from her hands into Emma's eyes, "But I do know that I felt something. I'm not sure what that something was, or if you felt it, too, but I did feel it."

Emma straightened, turning her face forward as she looked across the water.

"I felt it. The feeling you're talking about." Emma said, not saying another word.

The two women sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Neither of them moving nor speaking.

Emma was the one who broke the silence, "So, what now?" Regina jumped at the sudden noise, turning her head to look at Emma.

"I don't know." Regina said, "I guess we need to figure out what we felt and where we want that feeling to take us?"

"And how exactly do we do that?" Emma said, turning her whole body towards Regina.

"I have no idea," Regina said, looking away.

"I may have an idea on how we can figure it out." Emma said, a smirk on her face as she stood up and extended a hand to Regina.

"And how's that?" Regina said, taking Emma's hand, Emma pulling her up.

"I say we go have a few more drinks." Emma said, smiling.

"Now?" Regina said confused and surprised, "It's not even 9 am yet."

"No, not now," Emma said, walking away from the docks before turning to face the confused brunette, "I still have to go home and figure out what I'm going to wear tonight." Emma smiled as she walked away. Regina smiled to herself, her hand going to her lips as she began to understand, little by little, just what the feelings from the kiss that night had meant.


	6. Take two

**Beta read once again by the lovely thewickedregal. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I have to say, I'm still amazed at how many people like my writing. ****Enjoy!**

**_Emma_**

Emma stood in her closet staring at all of the clothes her mother had given her. A lot of this stuff wasn't her style, but her mother insisted that at least until she lost her baby weight, Emma put some good use to them. Emma pulled out a flowy white shirt, a belt hanging on the hanger to indicate it went with it. Emma picked that, a pink undershirt, and of course, her skinny jeans to go with her boots. Emma checked the clock that sat on her nightstand, noting that it was 6:15 pm and she had 45 min until she was meeting Regina at The Rabbit Hole.

Emma finished getting dressed, checking herself one more time in the mirror before heading down to catch a quick dinner.

"Hey," Snow said, carrying baby Neal in her arms, "You going somewhere?"

"Oh," Emma said looking down at her clothes, "Yeah, I'm gonna go out for drinks with Regina again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Snow said skeptically.

"I-I know, last time got out of control," Emma said, putting her hands up, "But I promise tonight I will pace myself and not drink too much."

Snow looked at Emma for a few seconds, "Ok, but can you try to get back before 2 am?"

"I have a curfew now?" Emma said, offended, "Can't I just promise I'll be safe and leave it at that?"

"Emma, I just worry about you. You came home stumbling drunk last time and I know you think you were being quiet, but Henry woke up and saw and I just-"

"Fine," Emma said softly, "I'll be home by 2."

Snow opened her mouth.

"And I won't be super drunk… I promise." Emma said, grabbed her mother softly by the shoulders, "I need this."

Snow nodded sympathetically as she moved away, Emma grabbed stuff to make a sandwich to eat before heading out.

**_Regina_**

Regina sat at the bar, choosing to start off with a glass of red wine while she waited. She was on her second glass and it seemed to be helping a bit with her nerves as she waited for Emma. The nervous brunette looked at her watch one more time, looking down and fiddling with the stem of her wine glass when another 5 minutes passed.

"Hey," Emma said, sitting down and waving her hand in the air, "Drinks are on me tonight, I invited you." Emma smiled as she ordered a shot of tequila.

"You're getting things started pretty quick, aren't you." Regina said, nodding towards the shot Emma had just downed.

"I'm going to pace myself this time," Emma said, "Last time it was all shots. This time I'll stop after I get a good buzz and then I'll switch to beer… promise."

"Ok," Regina said, "Well, after you've gotten warmed up, can we get a booth and talk? You know… now that our nerves are a little chilled out."

"Sure," Emma said upbeat, ordering another shot and pointing to a booth a few feet away. Emma made her way to the booth, not looking back to see if Regina was following, but she had a feeling the blonde knew she would. Regina took her seat across from Emma, ordering another glass of wine as she downed the one in her hands.

"Ok," Emma said, drumming the table fast with her hands, "Let's talk."

Regina took a deep breath. She thought she was ready for this, ready to talk to Emma about how she felt, what she felt when Emma had kissed her. Having her sitting across from her, eyes seemingly baring into her soul, Regina froze.

"Emma, I…" Regina started, her heart beginning to race and her head beginning to swim slightly from the wine, "I think I have feelings for you." She said quickly and under her breath.

"What?" Emma said, eyes wide as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"I-" Regina started.

"I heard you, I just-" Emma said, sitting back the smile fading slightly, "I just thought I was imagining things. That it was all in my head, but you… I…" Emma trailed off.

"I know how you feel," Regina said, "It was a shock to me, too. But I keep replaying that night in my head and when you kissed me… I've only felt that feeling with 2 other people."

"This was a bad idea," Emma said, "I can't do this now." Emma got up to leave, walking across the room towards the door. Regina followed her, grabbing her arm as they both got outside.

Regina whipped Emma around, "I know this is a lot, especially with what you've just been through, but Emma, I can be here for you. I know more than anyone how you feel. Not just confusing with these feelings, but the pain of losing Killian-"

"Don't say his name!" Emma said, tears forcing themselves down his cheeks as she crumpled to the ground, "Don't say his name." Emma whispered.

"I won't say it again," Regina said, hands up, "But I can be here. No one else knows what it's like to see his face everywhere. To have your knees buckle when you catch a sniff of someone wearing the same cologne." Regina vigorously pointed at her chest, "I do."

Regina bent down and pulled Emma up, leading Emma to her car and sitting her down in the passenger side. The brunette bent down, resting her hands on Emma's lap.

"I can be here," She said looking up at the sobbing blonde, "Let me be here."

Regina moved up slowly, capturing Emma's lips as her hand cupped the blonde's cheek. She expected Emma to push her away, but instead she felt her lean closer, her eyes closing and her hand entwining in Regina's auburn hair. And just like that, the feeling was back, coursing through her body like lighting. Regina deepened the kiss for just a moment before pulling away, her breath labored from the intensity. Emma's hand went to her lips as she looked up at Regina.

"That was…" Emma started, but didn't finish as she pulled her legs in and sat back in the front passenger seat.

"I know," Regina said breathlessly as she walked around to the driver's seat and climbed in, neither saying a word for several minutes.

"Well," Regina said, sitting still in the quiet car, "I guess we found a few things out then."

"I guess we did," Emma said, turning her head to look at Regina and smiling, "I have feelings for you, too."

"Emma-" Regina started.

"Wait," Emma said, putting her hand up to stop Regina, "I have feelings for you, but I'm not ready for much more than what just happened… Not yet."

"I don't expect you to just jump into a relationship," Regina said, "You _just_ lost K- someone, and it's going to take time to heal."

"Yes, it will. And I don't know how long." Emma said, shooting a sympathetic look Regina's way.

"I can wait. And I can be here for you as a friend." Regina said, "A friend that will constantly be thinking about your lips." Regina smiled.

"Regina!" Emma said smiling as she playfully smacked her arm. The two women laughed, getting out of the car and walking back into the bar.

**_Emma_**

Emma arrived home just after 1, having chugged a ton of water an hour before coming home to appease her mother. As she walked in, the smile she had had all night not moving from her lips, she slowly and very quietly walked over to her parents bed, placing a soft kiss on her mother's forehead. Snow shot up, head-butting Emma hard on the nose.

"Ouch," Emma exclaimed quietly as she stood up, "Just wanted to let you know I'm home." Emma whispered.

"Oh, Emma," Snow said, getting up quickly but quietly, "Your nose."

Emma reached her hand up to feel something wet and saw blood as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh," Emma said, following her mother to the bathroom.

"Does it hurt?" Snow asked, tilting Emma's head back and wiping away the blood, only for it to be replaced with more.

"No," Emma said, "I think it looks worse than it is, it's probably just bleeding so much because I drank."

"Yeah, makes sense," Snow pulled out two small cotton things and put one up Emma's nose.

"What are these?" Emma asked, holding one up, "Tampons for fairies?" Emma laughed too loud, her mother shushing her.

"They're nose plugs," Snow said, trying not to laugh at Emma's joke, "They'll help with the bleeding."

"Ok," Emma said, the alcohol in her system mixed with the slight blood loss making her tired, "Can I go to bed now?" Emma asked, leaning her head against the wall behind her.

"Yes, but I'll check on you when Neal wakes up in a few hours," Snow said, "Just in case."

"Do whatever you want." Emma said, slurring her words a little, "I'm just tired."

Snow helped Emma up the stairs and helped her take her clothes off and get into her pajama's, almost as if she were the child she knew Snow wished she still was. Emma climbed into bed sluggishly, her mother tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead as Emma fell asleep, the thoughts of Regina, their mostly sober kiss, and the feelings she had swirling in her head.

**_Regina _**

Regina woke up with a smile on her face. Just a week and a half before it felt like no one would every make her feel this way again. She did have pause as it was so soon since Robin left and Killian was killed. She knew she could take things slow if it meant she might have her happy ending, even if she found it in the most unexpected place. Regina rolled over as her phone vibrated, indicating she had a text.

_Meet me at Granny's for breakfast. –Emma_

Regina's smile widened as she jumped out of bed like a giddy teenager to get a shower and get ready. Once she was clean and almost ready, she sat down on the bed to slip on her black pumps. Standing up to look in the full-length mirror before fluffing her auburn hair and walking out to her car.


	7. Walk and Talk

**I know I left you guys hanging for a day, sorry! Beta read by thewickedregal. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**_Emma_**

Emma smiled as Regina walked beside her, not walking too close, but closer than she'd ever willingly done before. They had decided to go on a walk through town and into the forest to enjoy a little scenery as they talked about things. Emma walked a little closer, lightly brushing her knuckles against Regina's. The brunette looked down in surprise and then moved away slightly.

"You're no fun." Emma said playfully as she jogged slightly ahead, turning around and walked backwards to face Regina, "So, what should be talk about?"

"Emma," Regina said grimly before stopping, Emma stopping a few feet away from her as her smile faded slightly, "You need to talk about him."

Emma's smile faded even more. She turned around and started to walk away, Regina grabbing her arm before she got too far. Emma was felt with such rage. Why was she always bringing him up? Why was she constantly trying to keep her pain over her head like a dark cloud.

"I don't need to talk about him," Emma said coldly, "I need to forget about him. What good would talking about him do anyway?" Emma was shaking mad, pulling her arm away from Regina roughly and standing defensively as she stared at her.

"You may not realize it, but you're holding on to so much and talking about it…" Regina paused, "It will help release some of what you're holding onto."

"Release what? Pain?" Emma said, "Because I don't see that going away anytime soon."

Regina stood there for a moment, no doubt trying to figure out the right words to say.

"The moment Daniel died… the first time," Regina said, shakily, "A piece of my heart died with him. I felt like I couldn't breathe, or move, or live." A tear laid a path down her cheek, dripping off of her chin unwiped, "I just kept thinking that true loves kiss could fix everything." Regina looked down to her hands, folding them together, before wiping her face and looking to Emma emotionless, "But it didn't."

Emma's mouth opened, she meant for words to come out that moment, but they just seemed to be stuck. She closed her mouth again, looking down.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"For what? Daniel's death?" Regina said, "You didn't kill him."

"I mean, for snapping at you," Emma walked towards the brunette, reached out, and grabbed her hand, "I want to open up, I do, it's just… Every time I even think about him-"

"It hurts," Regina said, "I know. That feeling doesn't go away, it just dulls. That ache will always be there, but holding it in just makes it eat away at you."

Emma let go of Regina's hand and walked over to a tree stump, sitting on the top and bracing herself against her knees. She allowed herself to think of Killian, his face before he died, the pain he was in.

"It hurts so bad," Emma said, feeling like she couldn't breathe as she looked at the ground, "I should have done something, I could have-"

"Don't play the what-ifs," Regina said, walking over and putting a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Talk about the good times."

Emma wiped a tear away, "He used to always cock his eyebrows, like… all the time. He looked silly and sexy at the same time." Emma laughed, but as the laugh left her mouth she felt guilty, putting her hand up to cover her mouth as a sob escaped.

"No," Regina said, "Don't let it make you feel guilty. He would want you to be happy."

"I can't help it." Emma said softly, "I feel guilty laughing because he can't. He can't laugh, he can't smile, he can't breathe. _I _can't breathe."

Regina took Emma's hands and guided her to stand up, facing Regina and standing very close as their eyes connected.

"That's why I'm here," Regina said, awkwardly hugging Emma, "to help you breathe."

**_Regina_**

As Regina hugged Emma, the smell of her flowing blonde hair mesmerized her, almost making her forget why she hugged her in the first place. She had to admit that even though she had declared feelings for Emma, she felt awkward hugging her at first. As the hug lasted, though, she felt comfortable, like it was familiar. The blonde in her arms trembled, a mixture of coldness and emotions coursing through her body.

Regina pulled away, looking into those striking green eyes, her iris's dancing with the change of light in the forest. Before Regina knew what was happening, Emma's mouth was on hers, her lip-gloss sticking to Regina's skin marking the motions. Somewhere along the way, Regina had closed her eyes, her hands pressing Emma against her with reckless abandon. And then she stopped, her eyes flying open as she pulled away, straightening her skirt.

"Wait," Regina said, hand in the air, "We can't be doing this, not right now."

"What?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around her torso self-consciously, "Why?"

Regina looked at Emma, a pang of guilt hitting her in the gut, "Because," She said, moving forward again and smoothing Emma's hair back affectionately, "We agreed to do this as friends. We both just lost people, we can't just jump into a… whatever this is." Regina waved her hands between them. As she turned around to think, a hand fell on her shoulder, causing a shudder through her body.

"_This_," Enma said, mimicking Regina's motions, "is the only thing that doesn't hurt right now. In a weird way, Henry reminds me of Killian." Regina's eyes widened as she said his name, "My parents and _everyone_ in this town look at me with sadness. There is love mixed in, but I just want everyone to look at me the way they used to."

Regina stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I want everyone to look at me like they used to… except you." Emma said, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm scared," Regina said, "Everyone I've ever loved, I've lost." A tear started running down Regina's cheek and she brushed it away.

Emma rested her forehead on Regina's taking in a deep breath.

"I've said that once before," Emma said, taking in another breath, this one shaky, "to Killian."

Regina leaned in and closed the gap, kissing Emma's lips gently before breaking away.

"Maybe we lost everyone because we were meant to be with each other." Regina said hesitantly.

Emma sighed, "Maybe."

**_Emma_**

The two women returned from their walk and talk changed. Emma had to try to figure out how to talk to her parents about Regina without them freaking out. She knew that, one, they would be shocked that Emma was talking about Regina in a romantic manner, and two, they would jump down her throat about getting into a relationship too soon. Emma didn't care. For the first time in the last couple of weeks, her pain seemed to lessen. She felt happy again.

Emma walked into the loft beaming and whistling as she pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"You're extra happy today," Henry said, smiling at his mother, "What happened?"

"So much." Emma said, smiling back at Henry, "So much."

"What?" Henry said, intrigued.

"I'll tell you when your grandparents get home." Emma said, getting an eye roll from Henry, "Now go wash your hands, I'm making lunch."

Henry hesitantly got up, staring at his mother the entire way to the bathroom as she whistled while she made sandwiches.

Snow and David came home a little while later, noticing her cheerfulness the moment the crossed the threshold.

"You're oddly cheerful today." Snow said, putting the diaper bag down as her father carried Neal in in his car seat.

"Yeah, have your talks with Regina been helping?" David asked, setting the seat down and bending to get Neal out.

"In a manner of speaking," Emma said, avoiding eye contact with her mother, "Yes."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked, sitting on a stool and looking at Emma.

Henry came to sit next to Snow, waiting for his mother to spill the beans.

"Well," Emma said, drawing it out, "We've been talking a lot lately, about stuff." Emma's heart began to race, her head swimming as the panic sunk in.

"And," Henry said, waiting to hear the end of what she wanted to say.

"I've just been getting things off my chest and she's really helping because she has gone through it," Emma said, chickening out, "That all."

Snow looked at her suspiciously, probably sensing that something else was up, but she had learned not the press issues with Emma.

"Ok," Snow said, not believing a word Emma had said in the tone of her voice.

"Well," David said, leaning in and kissing Emma on the forehead, "I'm glad you're about to get things out and feel better."

"Me, too," Emma said, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile as she finished making sandwiches.

**_Regina_**

Regina sat in the office she shared with Snow, alone. She thought she had gotten used to being alone with no one to talk to really during the curse, but now that she had such wonderful news and no one to share it with, she felt more alone than ever. She couldn't talk to Henry because they had agreed that Emma would tell him with her parents. Somehow, it coming from Emma seemed like a better idea. As she got up to make her way to the couch in the office, blonde hair and black boots walked in.

"Hey," Emma said, smiling half-heartedly.

"Something's wrong." Regina stated.

"What? Why do you say that?" Emma said, confused.

"Emma, you always have that face when something is wrong." Regina said, smirking slightly.

"Ok," Emma said, her body relaxing slightly, "I didn't tell them, _any _of them."

Regina took a deep breath, "That's ok."

Emma looked at her in surprise as she sat down, "What?"

"It's a big thing," Regina said, sitting across from her, "I didn't expect you to want to tell them this soon after just finding out ourselves."

Emma got up and sat next to Regina, resting her head on her shoulder, "Thanks for understanding."

Regina lifted her head and hugged Emma, placing a kiss on her temple, "That's what I'm here for."


	8. Spoken Secrets

**Beta read by the lovely thewickedregal. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I've had horrible writer's block and still wanted to get you guys a chapter finally after 3 days. I hope you enjoy it and I think I may have cracked the writer's block for the next few chapters. =D Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Enjoy!**

**_Emma_**

It had been weeks since Emma was supposed to tell her parents about her and Regina and the fact that she was what? A lesbian? Bisexual? That is what had stopped her from telling her parents. How was she supposed to come out to her parents if she didn't even understand who she was anymore? Before Regina, she had only been with men, and granted she enjoyed herself and the activities she did with them, but none had made her feel like this. She hadn't even been intimate like that yet with Regina and she already knew it was going to be unlike anything she'd every experienced.

Emma stood on Regina's porch the sun beginning to dip behind the trees, raising her hand to knock only for the door to swing open before her hand made contact.

"Regina," Emma said surprised, "I-"

"Come in." Regina said, pulling Emma in by the arm.

"I… Ok." Emma said as Regina pulled her the rest of the way in.

"Did anyone see you?" Regina asked, hunching down and looking out the tall window next to the door.

"I don't think so," the confused blonde said, looking at Regina perplexed.

"Good," Regina said, standing up straight and looking at Emma nervously.

"Regina, why are you acting like this?" Emma asked, grabbing Regina by both of her arms and looking her directly in the eye.

Regina sighed heavily before relaxing against Emma's hold.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't freak out." Regina grabbed Emma's arm once more, this time gently, and directed her to the sitting room.

Emma sat down, not taking her eyes off of the nervous brunette.

"Ok, I promise not to freak out." Emma kept her eyes on Regina, waiting for her to speak.

"Ok," Regina said, taking in a deep sigh and straightening in her seat next to Emma, "I may have told Henry about us and he may have told your parents."

Emma's eyes went wide, her heart beating more and more rapid as she sat and let the words sink in.

"You… He…" Emma said, but that's all she could get out before her breaths became more rapid and short.

"Emma, take a deep breath." Regina rubbed Emma's arm, tentatively moving a little closer.

Emma's head was swimming. What was she suppose to say to them, to Henry? How was she supposed to explain why she hadn't told them herself? Emma moved to lie down, Regina moving to rest Emma's head in her lap.

"What am I going to do?" Emma asked Regina, looking at her terrified, "I barely know what this is and my parents and Henry are going to ask so many questions that I don't even know the answers to. I still have so many questions myself!"

"Shhhhh," Regina said, trying to calm her down, stroking her golden hair as it flowed over her lap, "I answered a few of Henry's questions and hopefully he won't have many more. I did get a phone call from your parents asking if you were here and that Henry told them about us."

Emma shot up, looking at Regina with tears running down her face. Emma wiped them away, taking in a deep breath.

"Were they angry? Sad? How did they sound?" Emma had so many questions and she didn't even know how to begin asking them.

"They weren't mad. Your mother sounded confused on the phone." Regina said as Emma stood up.

"I need to go for a walk." Emma said, walking towards the front door quickly.

"I'll go with you." Regina insisted, grabbing her coat from the coat rack. Emma stopped and turned around.

"No," Emma said, "I need to be alone. I need to think."

**_Regina_**

Regina sat at her dining table, alone. She understood why Emma had freaked out. She wasn't too keen on anyone knowing yet either, but when Henry had seen then flirting outside of the mayor's house, he had come around asking questions. Regina had promised she wouldn't lie to him anymore so she did what she thought was right and answered his questions truthfully.

Truth be told, when Snow had called her she had been terrified the entire time. Terrified! Of Snow White no less, the one woman she had terrorized and threatened to kill for years and now here she was scared of a little princess. Regina chuckled at the situation, looking at her watch and noticing that Emma had been gone almost two hours already. Regina couldn't take the torture anymore; she needed to talk to Emma. They needed to talk about this.

It took Regina awhile to find her, but of course, she was in the last place Regina ever thought she'd go… the clock tower. Regina went up the stairs slowly, the image of Emma before her breaking her heart. Emma was sitting exactly where she had been the day Killian had died, her back against the wall as she looked up and out of the clock window and at the stars.

Emma didn't even look up at Regina as she closed the distance and sat next to her on the floor. The only acknowledgment she got form the blonde was the grasping of her hand, pulling it to the space above her heart. The both sat there for what seemed like forever, the sound of Emma's voice breaking the silence gracefully.

"I had to talk to him," Emma said, looking at Regina and then back to the stars, "I know it sounds crazy and I know he can't talk back, but I needed to."

"I know what you mean." Regina said, smiling softly, "Who do you think I talk to when I'm alone in that big house?"

Emma looked back at Regina, smiling fully before closing her eyes. Regina leaned in cautiously, hoping she wouldn't get injured for what she was about to do. Ever so slowly, Regina placed her lips onto Emma's, kissing her gently as the blonde parted her lips and kissed her back, still gentle, but with a little more eagerness. Emma rested her hand against Regina's cheek, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened more and more. Just as Regina began to deepen the kiss even more, a throat clearing jolted them apart. Regina looked down at the elevator to see David and Snow, the prince with his arms crossed, and Snow with her mouth hanging open.

**_Emma_**

Emma stood up, wiping her mouth as her hand went to grab Regina's. They stood there, staring at Emma's parents for a few minutes before she let go of Regina's hand and walked down to stand in front of them.

"I…" Emma started, but she couldn't form any words.

"We…" Regina said, not seeming to be able to speak either.

"We were just worried about you." Snow said, a look of shock still plastered on her face.

"We thought you could have been hurt," David said, his words dripping with anger, "You weren't answering your phone."

"I'm sorry," Emma said, "I'm really sorry." That was all that Emma could say, anxiety building in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Snow said, walking away backwards, "Henry told us about you two and I didn't believe him."

Emma walked towards her mother, only for her to take those few steps away.

"It's just going to take some time to get used to it." Snow said, "I love you, and I support you…" Snow took a few more steps until she was in the elevator again, David following her in, "I just need some time."

Just like that, her parents went back the way they came, leaving Regina and Emma alone in the clock tower.

"Well," Emma said, turning towards Regina with an expressionless face, "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"You heard what she said," Regina said, walking down the stairs and putting a hand on Emma's arm, "She just needs some time. She loves you and supports you, Emma."

"I know," Emma said, turning to face Regina, wrapping her arms around her own torso and leaning against Regina, "And those words should be encouraging, but for some reason they hurt."

Regina wrapped her arms around the Emma, burying her face into the her blonde hair as they stood in the embrace, the silence broken only by the soft sobs the escaped Emma's lips.

*****Author's note: Just wanted to clarify that David isn't mad about Emma and ****Regina, he is mad that she didn't answer her phone and he thought something horrible happened to her only to find that she was just ignoring her phone. Once he saw them kissing he was kind of in shock and didn't know what to say so he just didn't say anything. Sorry if I made it out to be like he was mad at her for being with Regina because that's not the case. **


	9. Tacos

**So, I wasn't sure where this chapter was going to go, but I didn't expect it to go how it did. We'll just say I was pleasantly surprised. XD Beta read by the lovely thewickedregal. I hope you enjoy this awesome smutty chapter. Thank you as always for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Enjoy!**

**_Regina_**

As much as Regina wanted to take Emma home with her and protect her from the awkwardness at her parents loft, she felt it needed to happen for her parents to get past it. David had not said much when he and Snow walked in on the two women in the clock tower. After Emma had calmed down the sun rising and shining it's light into the broken clock window, Regina took her home, making sure to escort her should any conflict arise. To both of their surprise, David welcomed them in with open arms, first hugging Emma longer than Regina had ever seen him hug her and then surprised Regina with an awkward hug, Regina stiff the entire time before patting his back to release her.

Emma and Regina walked in, both standing off to the side awkwardly as Snow came in from the bathroom. Her eyes going wide for just a moment before softening and moving to stand next to David.

"So…" David said, an odd smile plastered on his face.

"So…" Emma said, looking around, "Where's Henry?"

Regina looked around, not noticing the tv on or any footsteps indicating he was there.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," Snow said, "A friend of his invited him to spend the night and I thought with everything going on it would be a good thing for him to go have fun."

"Oh…" Emma started, visibly upset.

"Oh, not that he was upset about this, he just needed some friend time." Snow said awkwardly.

"She just thought he could use some time away with all of the changes going on." David said, still not making it sound any better.

"It's ok." Regina said softly, "I'm sure this isn't easy on him."

"Yeah…" Snow said, looking down and then looking back up again, "Would you like to stay for lunch? I'm making tacos."

**_Emma_**

Emma's eyes went wide, wondering if her mother made this unch choice on purpose. Emma looked to Regina who didn't seem to understand Emma's sudden change in body language. The blonde looked to her mother who seemed pretty innocent in her gesture.

"Um… Yeah, sure, we'd love to eat tacos with you guys." Emma said, sitting at the table while her mother went to the kitchen to start cooking. David sat across from her while Regina took the seat next to her. Emma's hand darted to her side, finding Regina's instantly. It was amazing the way their hands fit so perfectly, as if they were meant to go together.

"So…" David said, drumming his hands on the table, "You and Regina."

Emma took a big breath. She knew why Regina had insisted they come here together. She knew that this conversation had to happen and it was better now than later.

"Yes." Emma said, squeezing Regina's hand, the brunette squeezing back in reassurance.

"So do you love each other?" Snow said from across the room, sounding more like a child than she probably meant to.

"I…" Regina started, "We haven't really gotten that far yet."

"But I could." Emma finished for her, looking at her "This feels…" Emma couldn't quite put a word to how she felt with Regina.

"Different." Regina said, finishing for Emma the way she had done for her, their eyes still locked.

"Finishing each other's sentences already." David said smiling, Snow giggling in the kitchen.

Emma had to admit she envisioned this interaction going a lot less smooth than it was actually going. An hour later and they were all talking as if there was nothing different. It was as if Emma and Regina had always been together, joking about random things, playfully hitting each other's shoulders, stealing a kiss when her parents weren't looking. Now that her parents knew, it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

**_Regina_**

Once the afternoon started winding down to evening, Regina began to make her exit, throwing out excuses about paperwork as she grabbed her coat. Emma stood up, visibly not sure what she should do.

"Should I come with you?" Emma said, looking at the brunette seriously. Regina could feel the Charming's eyes on her as she shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Um…I…" Regina said, almost stuttering, "If you want to."

A smile crept across Emma's face as she jumped up and grabbed her red leather jacket from the coat rack by the door. Emma stopped after she had her jacket on, grabbing Regina's hand and squeezing.

"I want to." Emma said, pecking Regina on the cheek and pulling Regina out the door.

Regina glanced at the Charmings expecting awkward glances at each other and towards the two women, but instead David had his arm wrapped around Snow, a sort of proud look on his face. Snow looked a little concerned, but in a 'mother not wanting her daughter's heart to be broken again' way. Emma pulled Regina's out the door by the hand, the two of them walking to Regina's car.

Once they got to the mayor's mansion, Regina fumbled for the keys to open the door. They had been in her house many times alone, and Emma had even spent the night in her house once before, but this felt different. She was bringing a woman she had very strong feelings for, a woman she had not yet been intimate with, but knew with every kiss that she wanted to be.

Regina finally opened the door while Emma stood by one of the pillars picking at her fingernails. Regina grabbed the blonde's hand before going inside, guiding her into the foyer. Once inside, the darkness surrounded them, their eyes adjusting with the light that seeped in from the street lamp. Regina lifted her hand to turn the light on only for Emma's hand to stop her, their hands staying lifted together for a few moments. Emma guided Regina's hand to the blonde's waist, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Regina couldn't breathe as the Emma deepened the kiss, gently pushing her against the wall. Emma's hand's her lowering to her buttocks tentatively and urgently at the same time. Emma broke the kiss only to continue down the brunette's jawline and neck. Then she paused, moving away from her and moving to the other side of the room, resting her forehead against the wall. Regina was confused as she straightened her skirt, ran her fingers through her hair and then walked over to Emma.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma turned towards her slowly, resting her back against the wall as she looked into Regina's auburn eyes.

"I'm not sure what I'm ready for." Emma said, putting her hands back on Regina's waist, "I know I want this more than anything, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it just yet."

Regina smiled, putting a hand to Emma's cheek, "We can go as slow as you feel fit. We're both experiencing new things."

Emma nodded against Regina's hand, turning her head and kissing her palm. Regina could feel the smirk that spread across the blonde's face as she moved to capture Emma's lips once more. This time, Regina felt no reluctance in Emma's movements as she kissed the brunette hard and passionately. The savior broke away, catching her breath from the sexual tension as she grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her up the stairs and into Regina's master bedroom. Emma paused as she looked around taking in the extravagance of the mayor's room.

Regina took in a deep breath, grabbing Emma's waist and pulling her closer, Emma nudging them slowly towards the bed. Regina stopped her, sitting down and patting for Emma to sit next to her.

Regina was quiet for a few moments, taking in the sight of Emma, the moonlight casting a light blue glow against her golden hair.

"This… us…" Regina started, getting a confused look from Emma, "This feels more right than anything I've ever done in my entire life." Regina smiled as she grabbed Emma's hand, a smile appearing on the blonde's face to match, "But I think this is a bit fast… for both of us." Emma's smile slightly faded as she looked down at her hands.

**_Emma_**

Emma knew Regina was right, they had only just told her parents that day and had gotten past the awkward stage with them, they still needed time to get used to it even after the heart to heart day they had had.

"You're right." Emma said, looking back up at Regina, "This is a bit fast."

The two sat silent for a few moments, holding hands and sitting quietly waiting for the other to talk.

"You can still spend the night." Regina said smiling, "You can even sleep here with me if you want to..." Regina looked at the bed and then back to Emma, "If you want to." Regina looked down at their entwined hands.

"Y-yeah," Emma said, standing up and pulling Regina up as well, "I'd love to spend the night with you." Emma let go of Regina's hands, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door, "Do you have some pajamas I can borrow?" Emma asked, "Because if not I'm afraid I'll have to sleep in my panties and bra." Regina smirked as she raised an eyebrow, Emma raising her eyebrows back. The two women laughed as Regina leaned in a kissed Emma softly before disappearing into her closet to find Emma something to wear.

**_Regina_**

Emma wasn't too fond of the nightgown Regina had brought out for her, but that was all Regina had. Emma did a slight strip tease as she got undressed down to her lace panties and bra. Regina had never looked at her the way she was in that moment, imagining her slender, toned body against hers, the feeling of their breasts pressed up against each other. Regina had to tell herself to stop thinking of her or their night would take a very fast turn. Emma finally got dressed, bounding over to the bed and climbing under the thick duvet.

The two women faced each other, hands entwined as they looked into each other's eyes. Emma closed her eyes, visibly trying to force herself to sleep, but instead her eyes flew back open as she looked into Regina's brown eyes once more. Regina leaned in first, nibbling Emma's bottom lip before kissing Emma softly, savoring the softness and sweetness. Emma's hand moved to grab Regina's buttocks, pulling her body against Emma's. Regina kissed her harder, her knee parting Emma's legs and beginning to move, causing a moan to escape Emma's lips among the sound of lips crashing with lips.

"I don't know if it's even a possibility for us to go slow." Emma said as she broke away before crashing her lips back against Regina's, her hips writhing against Regina's leg as she thrust her hand between Regina's legs, feeling the wetness that had seeped through her panties.

"I don't know if it is either," Regina said before gasping as Emma slid her hand inside her panties her fingers sliding gently between her folds to caress her ball of nerves. Regina kissed Emma with so much passion, writhing from the fingers circling her clit. She had never felt this much pleasure with such small movements, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Regina removed her leg from between Emma's legs to reach her hand inside her panties, the wetness slippery beneath her fingers. Emma moaned with pleasure as Regina mimicked the motions she was doing for the brunette. In minutes the two women came together, holding onto each other tight as they kissed each other softly through the orgasms.

The two women broke apart, gasping for air as they lay next to each other in the large bed. Emma's hand found Regina's, locking them together, a perfect fit.

"Well…" Regina said, "That was…"

"Unexpected." Emma said, finishing Regina's sentence. The two women laughed as they looked at each other.

"Yeah." Regina said smiling as she looked over at Emma. She wasn't sure, but she thought she was falling in love with her.


	10. New Beginnings

**So I took a leap with this chapter. I'm not sure how many will like this, but I decided to skip into the future a little. It's been beta read by the lovely thewickedregal and Tasha. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm so happy that my writing can be enjoyed by so many. Enjoy! [=**

**_Two years later_**

**_Emma_**

Emma woke up with a start, clutching the thick blankets around her. The sun pained her eyes as she rubbed them and tried to blink against the rays shining through the window. Once her eyes focused, she rolled over, lazily throwing her legs over the edge of the bed but didn't sit up just yet. The smell of coffee rolled into the bright room, causing Emma to sit up then as she sniffed through the air. Throwing the covers off, she slipped on her slippers and walked from the bedroom to the staircase and walked to the kitchen.

Regina was leaning against the island sipping the hot beverage as she looked up to see Emma enter. A smile spread across her lips behind the mug and steam. Emma smiled sweetly as her hand when to the wedding band on her finger. She still couldn't believe she was married to Regina.

If you had asked her 3 years ago if she would fall in love with the Evil Queen and even be married to a woman, Emma would have thought you were crazy. She knew now though, that true love doesn't choose gender or between good and evil, it chooses hearts and Regina had Emma's. Emma walked over to Regina, kissing her warmed lips that tasted of a coffee and then got into the cabinet to get a mug for herself. She could hear Henry stomping around upstairs before she had filled her mug halfway.

Emma frowned as she put the coffee pot down and left the kitchen to go upstairs and see what all of the stomping was about. Opening Henry's door, she saw him crawling around on his hands and knees, looking under his bed and desk frantically.

"What'd you lose, kid?" Emma asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's nothing," Henry said, standing up cautiously.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Emma said, arching an eyebrow.

"Ok, there's this girl at school," Henry said, Emma opening her mouth in realization, "and I got her this necklace for Valentine's day, but I can't find it anywhere."

"I'm sure your mother could help, maybe a locator potion or something?" Emma said, pointing with her thumb out of the room, indicating Regina.

"No, it's ok," Henry said, grabbing his backpack, "I'm almost late anyway, I'll just give it to her Monday." Henry pushed past Emma as he went out of the room, rounding towards the stairs as Emma followed, "By moms! I'm running late, see you later!"

"Bye, Henry, I-" Emma started as the front door slammed, "-love you." Emma murmured.

Emma made her way back downstairs to where Regina was now refilling her mug, looking over her shoulder at Emma.

"_Well_," Regina said, "He was in a hurry." Regina wrapped her hands around the heated mug as she looked at Emma with love.

"Yeah," Emma said, "I guess he likes this girl at school and couldn't find some necklace he got her." Regina slightly choked on her coffee.

"He's already into girls?" Regina said, setting her mug on the counter, "He's only…" Regina paused, "Well, I guess 16 is around the age kids got married in the Enchanted Forest so I should be grateful." Regina smirked at Emma.

"Yes, I was only 2 years older when I _gave birth _to him," Emma said, finishing making her coffee. Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma, taking in the information. The brunette picked her mug up, sipping the last sweet drops before setting it back down.

"So, I have the day off," Regina said, clapping her hands, "we stayed in the hotel the _entirety _of our honeymoon," Regina said, turning to Emma and resting her hands on her hips, "What do _you_ want to do today?"

"Well," Emma said sitting her mug down on the counter beside her and tucking Regina's hair behind her ears, "I did love what we did during our honeymoon…" Emma said, capturing Regina's lips passionately, her hands moving to her sides as Regina moved her hands to Emma's buttocks. Emma moaned as she pulled away.

"But we do need to get out of the house," Regina said, smoothing Emma's hair back, "As much as I enjoyed our _activities_, I want to go out and do things as a married couple now."

"Like what?' Emma said, her hands still at Regina's waist.

"Well, for starters, we could go to Granny's and have breakfast." Regina said, tilting her head and cocking an eyebrow.

"That sounds amazing," Emma said, pecking Regina's lips and then moving away to grab her coffee cup and head upstairs.

**_Regina_**

It was hard for Regina to push down the urge to just keep Emma in bed with her all day, but she kept reminding herself that they had wasted an entire week on staying in their hotel. As she watched her wife walk up the stairs, she smiled at the memories of the long talks they had on their honeymoon when they were falling asleep. Talks of the future, talks of their crazy past, talks of anything and everything and nothing all at the same time. Regina pushed off the counter as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ascended the stairs. Emma was pulling her skinny jeans on as Regina walked into the room, the jeans fitting like a second skin over Emma's slender legs and cute little booty. She had her outfit laid across the bed, putting each article on just so and turning in the mirror to see how it looked.

Regina walked into her closet, looking once more to see what Emma was wearing, her jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket gracing her figure once again. Regina opted to wear a pair of jeans Emma had insisted she get, a nice white blouse, and a black leather jacket that was "So Regina" as Emma had put it, but also complimented Emma's red one. Regina got dressed, turning in the mirror as Emma walked to their bathroom and stood in front of her sink and started putting her makeup on, not that she ever needed any. Regina had never worn her jeans and felt a little awkward in them as she pulled on her high boots. The jeans had a little more give than the pants she was used to in the Enchanted Forest, and they were mostly similar except for the pockets.

"You almost ready?" Emma asked, brushing her teeth as she ducked out of the bathroom to look at Regina with questioning eyes and then ducked back in to spit out the toothpaste in her mouth, pulling a ponytail through her long golden locks as she did so.

"Yeah, almost," Regina said standing up and making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth as well.

"Ok, I'll go start the car and warm it up then." Emma said, grabbing the Mercedes keys from their dresser before pecking Regina on the lips, the taste of minty toothpaste still on her lips.

The drive to Granny's was a typical drive, Regina drove with her left hand, the right hand intertwined with Emma's. Regina had played with Emma's wedding band on the way there, glancing at her own as they pulled into the parking lot at the back of the diner. Emma noticed her mother's SUV in the parking lot as they got out.

"Mom and dad are here." Emma said happily.

"I'll still never get used to calling them that." Regina said, "I practically raised Snow since she was 10." Regina and Emma laughed as they went around the side of the diner, and to the front door.

Regina spotted the Charming couple right when they walked in, hoping Emma didn't suggest they eat with her parents. To her dismay, Snow waved them over a moment later, smiling as Emma tugged at Regina's hand to follow her to their table. Regina put on her best smile and sat next to Emma across from Snow and David.

"Hey, you two," Snow beamed, "How was your honeymoon?" Regina could feel her cheeks reddening as Emma made up a bunch of stuff about sight seeing and restaurants. Regina had to give it to her, she was very good at making up something believable.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a nice time." Snow said when Emma finished.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Ruby said as she walked up to the booth, pulling a pen and small notebook from her apron.

"Uh, yeah," Emma said, smiling up at Ruby, "I'd like some apple pancakes and a hot cocoa with-"

"Cinnamon." Ruby finished for her, "Same as always."

"I'll have the same." Regina said, forcing a smile at Ruby.

As Ruby walked away, Snow leaned on her elbows towards the couple.

"Sooo…" Snow said, smiling giddily, "How's it feel to be married?"

"You mean married to someone I actually want to be married to?" Regina said, not meaning to be snarky, but it still coming out that way. Regina felt a soft smack on her arm, looking at Emma to find herself being non-verbally scalded by her wife.

"It's amazing," Emma said, trying to make up for Regina's comment.

Regina straightened up grabbing Emma's hand and looking into her emerald eyes, the diner fading away for just a moment, "I've never been happier than I have been since I've had her in my life."

Emma looked happy as she began to blush, the apples of her cheeks pinkening with each second Regina held her gaze. Regina broke eye contact, clearing her throat as she straightened up and looked at the Charmings who were lovingly watching their happy daughter and her wife.


	11. Pleasant Surprise

**This chapter is not beta read. Please forgive me for any typos! Enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**_Emma_**

Emma walked into the large home she now shared with Regina and Henry. Regina had let her put a few of her own touches on the house, even if she wasn't completely in love with the changes. In the beginning of their relationship it had been hard for both of them to go from awkward acquaintance/frenemies and transition into girlfriends 6 months after Killian's death. The arguments had faded within a few weeks of dating. And after 6 months, Emma knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Regina. When she bought the ring she was sweating uncontrollably and when Regina proposed to her first, she laughed so hard she cried as she pulled the ring out for Regina as well.

Emma turned around as she walked into the kitchen, Regina dropping her purse on the counter and sighing with relief as she took her boots off. Emma swung around, taking in a deep breath.

"I want to have a baby." Emma almost shouted, getting a surprised look from Regina, "I mean, with you."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Regina said, raising an eyebrow, "I don't have the right parts."

"Well, there has to be some kind of spell?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

"I've heard of a few," Regina said, "But they still require at least an object of a man and I've never done them before. With my luck you'll end up pregnant with a panda."

Emma walked over to Regina, grabbing her hands in her own, "I still have some things of Killian's, small things. But how does it work? Will the child be part Killian?"

"No," Regina said, kissing Emma's hands, "For the child to be of Killian, he has to be alive. He will just be providing an essence of man, not Killian. But do you really want to do this?"

"More than anything." Emma said, leaning in and kissing Regina softly and slowly before breaking away and resting her forehead against her brunette wife's, "I want to have a child with you."

"Ok." Regina said breaking away abruptly and grabbing her jacket, "Meet me at the vault in 20 min."

Emma's eyes went wide, "Wait, we're doing this now?"

"I've wanted this since before we got engaged, "Regina said before giving Emma a quick kiss, "Yes, we're doing this now."

Regina put on her coat, grabbed her keys and purse, and darted out the door. Emma stood there for a few minutes before she realized that she needed make sure Henry wouldn't worry when he came home from school and they weren't home. Jotting down a few words down on a post-it, she put it on their bulletin board and ran upstairs. Shuffling through some boxes, she found it. The box was dusty and untouched for almost a year now. She wiped the thin layer of dust that had settled on the top and lifted the lid. Small things of Killian's that she could fit in a box were all that she kept. His hook, a couple of his rings, his red vest that he loved so much, his handkerchief, and a his small Captain's log book. Emma pulled the handkerchief out, pulling it to her nose. The faint scent of his cologne clung to the fabric perfectly. Emma didn't want to us any object, god forbid they use the hook and end up with a child with one hand. No, this handkerchief symbolized the gentleman that he was, his initials "KJ" along the corner.

Emma snapped herself out of her daze and shoved the cloth in her pocket, putting the box back where it went in the top of the closet. As she was about to walk out the door she stopped, lifting her shirt in the mirror running her hand over her smooth belly. Then she realized something, what if Regina wanted to have the baby? She honestly wouldn't mind being spared the pain of labor, that's for sure. She also wouldn't mind the chance at having a baby and not being handcuffed to the hospital bed alone and scared. Emma thrust her shirt down as she jogged down the stairs and out the door, climbing into her bug and driving to the vault.

**_Regina_**

Regina sat on the couch in her and Emma's secret room of the vault. The ingredients of the spell were neatly placed across the table in front of her, bottles small and large next to the chemistry-like set to her right. Regina tapped on her knees, looking through the two way mirror at the entrance nervously. She had wanted this for awhile and suddenly she was anxious, her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible. Who could carry the baby? She had no experience with pregnancy, but at the same time, she wasn't sure Emma would want to do it and remember the loneliness she felt with Henry. Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts, the false wall moved slowly, Emma slipping in quickly and shutting the wall behind her by leaning her back against it. Emma stayed leaning against the wall for a few minutes, smiling nervously before pushing off the wall and walking to sit next to her on the couch.

"Ok," Emma said, grabbing Regina's hand, "How does this work?"

"Do you have the object?" Regina asked, holding her hand out.

Emma pulled the small white cloth out of her pocket, hesitantly placing it in Regina's hand.

"I know anything of his is precious to you," Regina said, folding Emma's hands into hers, "But this will be worth it."

Emma nodded her head as Regina took the cloth and cut out the initials of the handkerchief, placing it in the mixture, the "KJ" dissolving into the bubbly purple liquid. Emma sighed next to Regina as she grabbed her wife's hand.

"Ok," Emma said, looking from the mixture to Regina, "What now?"

"We need a hair from each of us." Regina said, letting go of Emma's hand and pulling a hair from her own head. Emma lifted her hand and pulled a golden hair from her head, handing it to Regina, "Ok, now… we place them both in the mixture at the same time and imagine the baby in the belly of the one who will carry it."

"So, you?" Emma said hesitantly, looking at Regina.

"Oh," Regina said, eyes wide, "I thought you would want to."

The two women laughed, "Well, I could, but I thought you'd want to experience it." Emma said, "It's an amazing experience and I think you would love it."

"But you had such a horrible experience with Henry. I wanted you to at least have one while also having someone by your side and not in jail."

Emma laughed, her hand slipping and her hair falling into the mixture. Regina rushed to drop hers in, thinking of Emma being pregnant. She hoped her wife was thinking the same thing. Just as she began to think about their life with their beautiful child, a light emanated the room, shooting towards Emma's abdomen. Regina began to breathe a sigh of relief just as a second beam of light shot to Regina's abdomen. A warm sensation began filling her torso, taking her breath away. The two women looked at each other in panic as the light pulsed before brightening, causing them to shield their eyes, and then it was gone.

**_Emma_**

Emma looked at Regina in panic. She hoped Regina had thought of herself as being pregnant, but once the lights began to show and the beams shot to both of them, Emma wondered if they had both been affected.

"Regina?" Emma said, grabbing her hand, "What just happened?"

"I don't-" Regina said, "Who did you think of carrying the baby?"

"I thought of you," Emma said, Regina's eyes going wider as her mouth formed an "O".

"Oh no." Regina said, "I was thinking of you."

"But…" Emma said shakily, "That would mean…"

"We're both pregnant." Regina said, looking at Emma terrified.

Emma stood up, smoothing her hair and calming herself down, "This can work." Emma said, pacing back and forth, "We can do this."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Regina said standing up and walking to Emma.

Regina grabbed both of Emma's shoulders, forcing her to stop pacing and look at her brunette wife.

"We can do this." Regina said, gripping the nervous blonde's shoulders firmly, "We can do this."

"Ok." Emma said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, "We can do this."

**_Regina_**

A few weeks later Regina sat in the waiting room, nervously fidgeting with her keys. Emma placed her hand on Regina's, causing her to look up into her wife's green eyes.

"We can do this." Emma said, reassuring the brunette just one more time.

"I know." Regina said, smiling through the nerves, "I've just never done the pregnant thing."

"You're going to be beautiful with a baby bump." Emma said, her hand going from Regina's hand to her abdomen. Regina looked down, imagining her belly growing, and rounding out. Just as she rested her hand on Emma's, her and Emma's names were called.

The room was larger than she expected, Emma was instructed to get undressed and put on the gown provided. After the nurse left, Emma stripped down and put the gown on as Regina sat on the chair next to the bed. Emma climbed up and got situated, only a few moments before Dr. Whale knocked on the door politely and walked in.

"Well," Dr Whale said, "I have to say I didn't expect you two in here."

"Well," Regina said coldly as she rolled her eyes, "You'll be seeing a lot of both of us now."

"Wait," Whale said, "You're both…"

"Yes." Emma said, smiling as she grabbed Regina's hand, "We're both pregnant."

"But, how-" Whale said stunned.

"That's none of your business," Regina said, snapping at him, "Your only business is making sure both of these babies are healthy and safely brought into this world."

"Uh… sure," Whale said, moving to get the intrauterine ultrasound wand, "Let's get started."

"Wait," Regina said looking from the wand to Whale, "What the hell is that thing?" Regina pointed to the wand aggressively.

"It's ok Regina," Emma said grabbing her pointed hand, "It's too early to see the baby through my abdomen so he has to put that inside to see the baby."

Regina's eyes went wide, "So… then I have to… that's going…"

"It's perfectly safe, and I'll be very gentle," Whale said seriously, "You needn't worry."

"You barely notice it, babe," Emma said, squeezing her hand, "Besides, you forget everything when you see that baby on the screen."

"Shall we begin then?" Whale asked cautiously, looking from Emma to Regina.

"Proceed," Regina said, looking away from the Dr's face and to the screen to Emma's right.

The wand disappeared under the paper sheet provided for privacy and before they knew it, a tiny heartbeat was flittering on the screen.

"There's your baby." Whale said smiling up at Emma and then to Regina.

"Oh." Regina said, squeezing Emma's hand, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"The baby looks to be about 6 weeks." Whale said, drawing lines across the gummy bear looking baby, "And he or she has a good strong heartbeat."

"So it's healthy?" Regina asked nervously.

"Yes," Whale said smiling, "I know doing all of this is new, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything."

"Whale?" Regina asked, looking at him nervously with a smile.

"Yes, Regina?" Whale asked, waiting intently for a response.

"Can we see this baby now?" Regina asked, placing her and Emma's entwined hands onto her abdomen.

"Yes, ma'am, we can." Whale said with a wide smile.

Whale left so Emma could get dressed and Regina could take her place on the bed. Just as she sat on the bed and got comfortable, Whale knocked politely once again and entered. Being in this position felt strange as she lowered down on the bed a bit more so Whale would have more access. As the wand went in Regina sucked in a breath, the awkward sensation of plastic entering her most private area caused her to feel nervous. Emma squeezed her hand having been in that same position just a few moments earlier. Then she heard it, that quick heartbeat, almost like the sound of a horse gallop. Regina's gaze snapped to the screen as she saw the similar gummy bear shape she had seen on the screen with Emma.

"There's your other baby, Regina." Whale said, pointing to the jumping bean on the screen.

Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. There was a life inside of her, a perfect, living, developing life inside of her. Regina looked at her wife just as a tear fell from her eyes.

"We can do this." Regina said to Emma, squeezing her blonde wife's hand, her voice trembling with joy and emotion as she looked back at the screen.


End file.
